Yoyokagirinaku
by Nelotizapu
Summary: Ryou refuses to go to the afterlife when he dies because Bakura is still in the Sennen Ring. What will the gods do? BakuBaku. One Shot.


I'm back! In June, I posted this story. I hated it, so I took it down a week or so ago (August). It's back again! ^_^ I improved my writing skills so I redid it. I still don't like it very much though. I made it longer too. (Using Microsoft Word - Word Count) It _was_ 1,068 words. Now it's 1,460 words. It's 392 words longer. A lot, ne? Eh.... no. It took me about 4 hours to redo my fic (11:00 pm to 3:00 am -_- zZzZzZ). Thank you, thank you, thank you, to chibi-ai for being my only reviewer _and_ adding me to your favourite authors list! I thought my story sucked, but I guess you liked it. I like getting reviews. It makes me feel loved. ^_^  
  
This is a One Shot.  
  
This contains Shounen Ai. If you don't like it, leave.  
  
Yami no Bakura = Bakura  
  
Bakura Ryou = Ryou  
  
The couple is Bakura/Ryou.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou.  
  
*****  
  
Yoyokagirinaku - Forever and Ever  
  
By Nelotizapu  
  
"Ryou," said Anubis, the Jackal-headed god of embalming and in charge of the weighing of the hearts. His dog-shaped face was in an always- present serious expression. His skin was a dark tan and He wore the robes of a great priest.  
  
"Thoth and I have weighed your heart. It is lighter than the feather of Maat so you may go to the Fields of Peace now," he informed to a figure kneeling on the ground before him.  
  
The boy had pale skin and long pure white hair that went halfway down his back. He looked to be about 17 years old and he was dressed in an oversized white tunic. Ryou was on the ground with his legs tucked beneath him and staring at the hard, black marble floor. The boy made no signs of moving from his current position. He just kept staring straight at the floor, eyes threatening to spill tears.  
  
"Come on now," spoke Anubis gently "I know what troubles you." Ryou made no signs that he had heard the Jackal-headed god, but Anubis continued anyways. "If there are any people that you care for that still reside in the world of the living, do not worry." "Yes," said Thoth, the Ibis-headed (1) scribe of the gods "they will come when it is time and they will join you." Thoth had skin a shade lighter than Anubis, but it was still dark. He was wearing an outfit similar to Anubis was wearing. Ryou still did not move from his spot. Sorrowful tears splashed to the ground as he began to cry. He started shaking slightly with silent sobs.  
  
"I'm not going," whispered Ryou, looking at the ground with tear filled eyes. "What do we do?" Anubis whispered to Thoth so the Hikari could not here "we have not had this problem before." "I do not know," answered Thoth truthfully "I must get Osiris." Thoth disappeared and reappeared a minute later with the Pharaoh of the Dead standing at his side. Osiris was a man with dark green skin and he had a long black beard. He was wearing white mummy wrappings and the Atef Crown (2) was upon his head. In his hands he held his Flail and Crook (3). "Is that the boy?" asked Osiris. Anubis nodded in reply.  
  
Osiris walked up to Ryou. The white-haired light looked up at him with large chocolate coloured eyes. His eyes were slightly pink and tears were still rolling freely down his face. "Why do you not wish to go to the Fields of Peace?" Osiris asked in a kind voice. "Because my love will never be there," Ryou whispered sadly "I will never see him again." "Why is that?" questioned Osiris, curious to how that could happen. "He is my yami, my dark. He is but a spirit stuck within an item now. Even if he somehow finds a way to get out of his prison and to the Hall of Maat, his soul will be fed to Ammut. He is too impure to pass the weighing of the scales." Ryou started crying more than before, his tears multiplying. His hands balled up into fists. "I can't live without my yami!" he cried "I'd rather be fed to Ammut than to live for eternity without Bakura!"  
  
The three gods looked at the soul with confusion evident on their features. "We must see Ra," said Osiris, turning around, "only he would know how to deal with a situation such as this." The other two nodded and they were transported to a large room filled with gems and other valuables. Light was everywhere as it reflected of the polished items. It seemed as if the jewels were alive the way they sparkled. Sitting in a large throne made of gold, silver, blood red rubies, and dark blue sapphires, sat Ra in all his glory. Ra the sun god had a solar disk encircled by a Uraeus (4) on his hawk-shaped head. His skin was even darker than the skin of Anubis. The robes he wore were made of the finest silk and were embedded with small red rubies and blue sapphires that matched his throne.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked the three gods "and why is there a soul with you?" Anubis stepped towards Ra and spoke. "This soul does not wish to go to the Fields of Peace even though he is worthy. He says his love's soul is imprisoned in an item and is unworthy of the Fields of Peace. What do we do?"  
  
~  
  
Stupid gods. They do not even know what I am going through. Damn, I wish he were with me. I need to feel his touch again. I need to feel his lips against mine. I need to be held in his strong arms. I need Bakura. Without my other, I think I will go insane. I feel ripped in half. I feel empty. Where is my Koibito?  
  
The gods are talking, but I'm only half listening. They do not seem to know what to do with me. Not that I care. Nothing really matters anymore. I hope thy can end my misery. I hear a few words that cause me to look up from my moment of deep thought.  
  
"What if we make Ryou a spirit like his love?" suggested Thoth. "Please explain," said Ra. Thoth voiced his idea to the others. "We can make him a second spirit of the item his love is inhabiting. I believe that is within our power to do so."  
  
Osiris paused momentarily, then turned towards me. "Did you here that?" he asked. I nodded. "Does that idea sound good to you?" questioned Thoth. I slight smile appeared on my face and I stopped crying. "Yes," I said, "that would be wonderful."  
  
I want to see Bakura. I don't know how long I have been here, but it seems as if I have been here away from him for eternity. I hope my yami is okay. "Please wait for me Bakura," I whispered to myself, "I'm coming back to where I belong.. with you."  
  
Ra walked towards me, placing his hands above my head. I saw his hands begin to glow gold. I watched the golden energy swirl around me, looking like a tornado of gold sand. Soon, I could not see the gods anymore. All I could see was gold. Slowly the energy began to fade and I could see my surroundings again. I wasn't in the afterlife anymore. I was somewhere that was all too familiar to me.  
  
I stood inside the corridor of the Sennen Ring. There were no longer two doors, one on my left and one on my right. They were replaced with a different door located at the end of the hallway. It was black and had nothing else on it but a small silver doorknob on the right of the door. When my hand touched the doorknob the left half of the door turn white. The Ring knew I was back. I started to shake with nervousness and excitement as turned the knob and opened to door to which behind was a room light and dark shared. I poked my head through the door and saw my yami sitting on the edge of his - our silver silk covered bed. He was crying and his clear tears soaked the black tunic he was wearing. In his hands he held the Kokoro Kawari (5) card.  
  
"Bakura," I whispered, but he still heard me in the silence of our soul room and looked up at me. His eyes brightened, yet he still cried. These tears were tears of happiness and not tears of sorrow, though. He gave me a smile that was reserved only for me and words could not describe my happiness as he came up to me. He leaned forward and kissed me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss was full of love and I was in a state of pure bliss. I draped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. After a minute we pulled away from each other and I looked into his mahogany eyes, both of us still a bit dazed.  
  
"I love you Yami."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
*****  
  
1) An Ibis is a kind of bird.  
  
2) Made up of the white crown of Upper Egypt and the red feathers are representative of Busiris, Osiris's cult center in the Delta.  
  
3) Symbol of royalty, majesty and dominion.  
  
4) Cobra. The Uraeus appears as a symbol worn on the crown or headdress of royalty. It is used as a protective symbol.  
  
5) Japanese for Heart Change or Change of Heart. 


End file.
